


Turnabout Spirits part 1

by maddog197x



Series: Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddog197x/pseuds/maddog197x
Summary: Nick and Alex are called to the Spirit Realm to defend Alex's old frenemy Jake Hunter. It feels very weird to be having a trial in a place like this. A new setting, a new prosecutor, and many new witnesses await. Can the two find a "not guilty" verdict for Jake in the heat of this new situation?





	Turnabout Spirits part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Turnabout Spirits: Case 3 of 5  
> New characters in this chapter.  
> Oinari: The Primal Spirit of the fox, who gave Nick his Soul Weapon, consisting mainly of arrows of light.  
> Fenrir: The Primal Spirit of the wolf, who gave Alex his Soul Weapon, a double-edged broadsword.  
> Professor Padraic Ratigan: Originating from Disney's "The Great Mouse Detective." He serves as a prosecutor for the Spirit Courthouse now, but his villainous personality has not faded.  
> Nala: Originating from Disney's "The Lion King." She was a witness to the crime at hand.  
> Rico: A raccoon in his late teens, the second witness.  
> Wolf O' Donnell: Originating from Nintendo's "Starfox" series. The third witness to the crime.  
> Thomas: An albino fox, the fourth witness.

May 28  
Spirit Courthouse  
Defendant Lobby No. 3

  
Nick: (I've seen some crazy stuff when visiting the Spirit Realm with Alex and Judy... / but this is the first time I've ever seen any kind of building even resembling a courthouse. / It looks completely new as well, like it was just opened yesterday or something. / But then again, this is the Spirit Realm we're talking about. I really shouldn't question construction logic.)  
???: Hey Wilde, you gonna gawk at this place, or are you gonna make eye contact with me?  
Alex: Hey, no need to be rude to your lawyer, Hunter.  
Nick: (Here he is in the flesh. Or rather, in the... spirit? / The defendant, Jake Hunter, who was also the victim in my very first case. / Like Alex said in the past, the two of them were friends throughout high school. / That is, until Jake publicly ended the friendship and proceeded to humiliate Alex. Personally, if I were Alex, I'd probably despise him too. / Yet despite the troubles they had, Jake has chosen both of us to defend him. I wonder why.)  
*SLAP*  
Nick: Ouch! What was that for?!  
Jake: You're gonna have to say something before the trial starts, or I'll be eternally damned!  
Nick: Well excuuuuuse me, defendant...  
Jake: Listen, Wilde, I need to tell you why I called you out all of a sudden. / I saw a lot of crazy things going on between you, Judy, and Alex when I was still alive. / You three started changing a lot, whether on the force or in daily life. / Heck, I remember hearing how Alex almost committed suicide at that amusement park. / Personally, I thought you had all gone crazy, and I believed it pretty much forever. I started keeping my distance from you all... / ...then that car accident happened in the middle of the night, and I was erased from reality. / All of a sudden, I wake up in this world, and I realize all the spiritual crap you talked about turned out to be right. / Then I receive word from people that you've become a lawyer, and you never lost a case. It intrigued me. / If you can handle something like law in the real world, and also battle in the realm of the dead... / ...then I think you're cut out for anything that life or death can throw your way.   
Nick: You know, that's some pretty comforting words right there. / So now that we have that out of the way, would you mind filling me in on this crime?  
Jake: Right, I did call you here on a pretty short notice. / It's the craziest thing. I was just walking through some random area, and then out of nowhere this guy comes up and grabs me by the arm. / I reacted kinda violently and tried to shake him off, then all of a sudden, he was dead right in front of me. / He disappeared shortly after he fell. I guess that's what happens when a spirit is killed. / I really should have thought through my actions more carefully, because there were quite a few witnesses around.  
Alex: Another murder? Oh geez, this could be bad...  
Nick: What's the matter with you, Alex? You should expect this by now.  
Alex: Nick, when you've been connected to spirits your whole life, let's just say you learn a lot. / In the Spirit Realm, the rules are a lot looser because what's considered normal is very different from the physical world. / However, the murder of another spirit is one of the highest, if not the highest crime you could commit. / When a spirit moves on, they enter purgatory until receiving proper judgement. / But if that spirit is killed before they're ready to go, it can really mess things up. They may end up in a place they don't belong. / And as for the spirit who killed them, there's no working around it... / That spirit gets a one-way ticket to hell if they're found guilty.  
Jake: W-Wait a sec! So if you guys lose this case, then... I'm gonna burn in hell?! / Good lord, how did I get myself into this?  
Alex: Nick, Jake may have been a jerk to me, but overall he was a pretty good guy. / He doesn't deserve any harsh treatment, so it's important we win this one! / I don't want an old friend to leave like this.  
Jake: Did my ears deceive me? A friend? No way, no how! Not after everything I put you through, Alex.  
Alex: You're gonna live, Jake. That's all I can say.  
Nick: (They've barely been with each other, and already broken bonds are being mended again. / Geez, if only I had that much luck with people I didn't like. / Well, looks like the trial is going to start soon. Better get in there.) *stop music*

May 28  
Spirit Courthouse  
Courtroom No. 3

*murmuring*  
Alex: You feeling okay, Nick?  
Nick: It just... feels kinda uncomfortable to be defending in the Spirit Realm. / I expected to be back sooner or later, but I never thought it would be like this. / I feel so out of place, being one of the only physical beings right now. / But Jake is counting on us. We can't let him be judged wrongly.  
*bang gavel*  
  
Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Jake Hunter.  
Nick: The defense is ready, Your Honor. (Ready as I'll ever be for a spiritual trial.)  
???: ...  
Judge: ...Is the prosecution ready?  
???: ...Bah! You dare question my readiness?! Me, of all people! / *waves hand aside* You really should know better, Your Honor! I, Professor Padraic Ratigan, am prepared for anything this court will dish out!  
Judge: If you insist, Mr. Ratigan.   
Alex: !!! No way! That can't be the real deal!  
Nick: Ratigan? Am I supposed to know that name?   
Alex: You ever heard of Basil of Baker Street? This guy was his arch-nemesis. / In fact, Ratigan was a famous criminal, known for kidnapping and several cases of murder. / He met his death after falling from Big Ben. To think he's spent over a hundred years here without being able to move on... / That's gotta take a toll on your sanity at some point.  
Nick: I knew I should have paid more attention in school. / Are you sure Ratigan is an appropriate name for him? He looks pretty big for a rat.  
Alex: Don't let him hear you say that! He hates being called a rat!  
Ratigan: What are you two babbling about over there? / This is a court of law, not a schoolhouse! Show some respect!  
Nick: (Of all the people to talk...)  
*BANG*  
Judge: The defense and prosecution will remain calm! / Now then, Mr. Ratigan, your opening statement, please.  
Ratigan: *bows* With pleasure, Your Honor. / The defendant, Jake Hunter, was walking through a barren forest when someone came upon him. / The wolf reacted violently while trying to loosen himself from the one who assaulted him. / One could easily assume this was a matter of justifiable self-defense. But no, this was in fact a murder. / The defendant took far too many actions leading up to the horrid death. / The crime is extended further by acknowledging that the victim had recently died in the physical world as well. / Hans Weaselton, a criminal himself, yet even criminals have a chance for redemption. / The defendant has denied this person that opportunity, however. This is a grave matter at hand.  
Judge: A very good explanation to the case, Mr. Ratigan. / Now then, could you tell us about the murder weapon?  
Ratigan: The murder weapon... that may come as a shock to many of you. / The defendant was completely unarmed... except for one thing. One thing he could spawn at will. / Of course, it's none other than his Soul Weapon!  
*murmuring*  
*BANG*  
Judge: Order in the court! / A Soul Weapon?! How is the defendant capable of owning one?  
Alex: Surely he didn't just receive one from the Primal Spirits. / We sure had to go through a lot just to receive ours, and we weren't even trying.  
Ratigan: Like I said, it's a shocker, and it must also cause a lot of confusion. / Fortunately, I have arrived at an explanation. It appears our ancestors have been very lenient in giving out weaponry to the many spirits. / Even I have received one, and I greatly question why. People who know me are aware that I am not to be classified with the good guys. / Regardless, this is the cause of Mr. Hans Weaselton's death.  
*Soul Weapon added to Court Record*  
Nick: *desk slam* Wait a second! How do we know this weapon belongs to the defendant? / This is identical to the weapon that Mr. Lykos owns! It could belong to any wolf in the entire Spirit Realm!  
Ratigan: And what exactly are we supposed to do with that assumption, Mister... Wilde, was it?   
Nick: That's easy, Ratigan! All we have to do is test the weapon for fingerprints! Then we'll know who really handled it! *stop music*  
Ratigan: ...  
Judge: ...  
.........  
Nick: (...Oh boy, I'm getting stares. What did I do wrong here?)  
Alex: Nick... spirits don't have fingerprints.  
Nick: (Ngh! Thanks very much for the update, Alex! / So now what?! Is the court just gonna believe this assumption that Hunter used the weapon?!)  
Ratigan: Heh... AHAHAHAHAHA!!! / Hehe... Perhaps you should become a comedian, Mr. Nicholas Wilde. I'm sure this court would love to have a jester.  
Nick: (He did NOT just go there! I'll show that rat! ...Sometime today, hopefully.)  
Ratigan: A word of advice, Mr. Nicholas Wilde. Take everything you know from your world... / and forget it! All of that is useless here! / Now then, this trial will go on without any more of your crazy interruptions.   
Alex: They don't use much, if any forensics in this world, so we'll just have to make the most of whatever possibilities come up. / I hope you're ready for this, Nick.  
Nick: *sigh* Ready as I'll ever be...  
Alex: ...  
Ratigan: When the murder occurred, there were quite a few witnesses around the area who claim that Mr. Hunter is the killer. / The prosecution would like to call these witnesses up now. Will these people please take the stand?

  
Nick: Um... why are there four witnesses here?  
Ratigan: ...The answer to that is simple, Mr. Nicholas Wilde. / Every single one of these people saw the same event, thus they have the same information to convey. / If we were to treat each witness separately, we'd be here for much longer than needed.  
Nick: ...Ah...good point. / (I've never faced so many witnesses at once before. / Also...I always get this feeling that they're always on the prosecution's side. In other words, they probably don't want me here.)  
Ratigan: Let's move on with the proceedings now. / Witnesses, if you remember this information, please state your names and occupations.  
Nala: I am Nala, once the ruler of an African kingdom alongside my husband. / Now, I serve as a caretaker for the young ones who lost their lives early.  
Nick: (Talk about ancient. This lioness is on all fours. In fact, she seems to struggle to keep balanced on the witness stand.)  
Rico: *salute* Rico Raccoon, currently jobless. You could say I'm just a stranger passing through.  
Nick: (That raccoon sure doesn't look like a bad guy. In fact, he seems pretty cheerful for technically being dead.)  
Wolf: I don't really know my name. People just call me Wolf. Very generic, I know. / As for my job... none. Not since I landed here.  
Nick: (Looks like he was some kind of war veteran based on his outfit. / However, that gear looks a little futuristic. I wonder where he got that.)  
Thomas: ...My name is Thomas. That's all I know.  
Nick: (Would you look at that. An albino fox. That's a pretty rare sight. / He seems kinda old. At least he lived for a long time. I hope it was happy.)  
Ratigan: Witnesses, I want you to pay close attention to your surroundings. / I'm sure many of you are unfamiliar with the court system, so I will explain your task in simple terms. / I want you to tell us, one by one, what you remember seeing regarding the murder earlier today. / You will provide us with the most valuable information, so it's important you gather those memories.  
Nala: *nod* As you wish, Mr. Ratigan.  
Rico: *thumbs up* On it, Prosecutor! I'll blow you all away!  
Wolf: *crossed arms* Very well. If it pleases you.  
Thomas: *bows* It would be my pleasure...  
Ratigan: Mr. Nicholas Wilde, I advise you to pay close attention. You're going to need all the help you can get. / I assure you, these testimonies will be 100 percent truth. I've seen some of your tactics before. / Don't think you can pull anything funny and get away with it.  
Nick: (Again, you're one to talk, you rat...)  
Ratigan: I know that face. It's saying, "You're one to talk, you rat..." / I'll tolerate that insult one time, but if you do that again... / ... / ...! Right... I don't have that bell anymore. Curse you, death. / ...Ahem. Witnesses, you may give your testimony now.  
Nick: (Let's see how this will turn out. It should be a very interesting story.) *stop music*

MOB TESTIMONY: What Happened Earlier  
  
Nala: I'm sure it was just around 8 A.M. when I caught sight of the defendant walking down the path.  
Rico: I'm sure he didn't mean any harm, but that Weaselton guy made him think otherwise.  
Wolf: The weasel grabbed Hunter by the wrist, and they struggled for quite a while.  
Thomas: Then Hunter spawned the Soul Weapon in his free paw, and used it to swiftly end his assailant. *stop music*

Ratigan: Do you see now, everyone? These witnesses have proven that the defendant had all the means necessary to commit this murder. / It doesn't matter if it wasn't planned. There's no working around what's already happened. / In short, the defendant is clearly guilty.  
Judge: It is fortunate that there were several witnesses to this crime. / Their combined testimonies seem to bring out the full truth. / Although it does not feel necessary at this point, I must allow the defense to cross-examine. / Mr. Wilde, you may proceed.   
Nick: Thank you, Your Honor. / (I have a lot of testimony to handle here; hopefully it won't be too hard. / I can only press a certain witness on their one statement, so I have to make every question count.)

CROSS-EXAMINATION: What Happened Earlier *resume music*  
Nala: I'm sure it was just around 8 A.M. when I caught sight of the defendant walking down the path.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: How can you be so sure of the time, Ms.... Nala?  
Nala: I couldn't be more sure. All I had to do was follow the sun's position. / Surely you know what I mean by that, Mr. Wilde.  
Nick: Well...no, actually. (Guess you didn't have watches in your time, or even sundials by the looks of it. / There is another question I had for her, though.) / And you're sure it was the defendant who was walking this morning?  
Nala: Of course. No one could mistake that dark blue fur of his. I've never seen a wolf like that before.  
Ratigan: We can confirm Nala's statement with the autopsy we conducted before the trial. / Or at least, as much of an autopsy as we could, since we didn't have a body to perform one on. / However, based on the witnesses and the interrogation of Mr. Hunter, we concluded that 8 A.M. was in fact the time of death. / I would like to submit this to the court as evidence.  
Judge: The court accepts this report into evidence.  
*Autopsy Report added to Court Record*  
Nick: (That's almost always the most important piece of evidence, and you wait till now to submit it? / Obviously you need some lessons on being a good prosecutor, Ratigan.)  
Ratigan: Moving right along... the next witness will continue the testimony now.

Rico: I'm sure he didn't mean any harm, but that Weaselton guy made him think otherwise.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: Are you sure of that? It could have easily been a case of misunderstanding.  
Rico: Aw come on, Mr. Lawyer. Are you really gonna go there? / I don't think a slight misunderstanding would ever lead up to a murder. / Besides, even if it was, then we wouldn't be having a trial in the first place. / Listen, I know where Hunter's actions came from. He was fending himself against a criminal. / Wasn't Weaselton responsible for some kind of bombing in your world? That's scary, man, and Hunter knew it. / I think it was partly justified that the criminal got finished off before he caused anything bad over here. / But it was pretty rushed. Hunter didn't really think this through, did he?  
Nick: (I don't know whether to applaud him for his logic, or just be flat out mad. / Ngh... I hate it when the witness is right. Guess I have to move on to the next witness.)

Wolf: The weasel grabbed Hunter by the wrist, and they struggled for quite a while.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: Can you be more specific on the duration of this "struggle"?  
Wolf: Okay, so maybe not quite a while, but it did last a few minutes. / It wasn't very intense, if you ask me. Not a single bruise was on either of them. / But I guess Hunter had quite enough of it. Why else would he reach for his weapon?  
Nick: (You make it sound like you really wanted it to be a bloodbath. That's pretty sick, if you ask me. / I'm just glad neither of them got injured before the murder happened. / But I also can't believe that Hunter would commit a murder over a surprise attack. Can I prove it wasn't him just based on this testimony?)

Thomas: Then Hunter spawned the Soul Weapon in his free paw, and used it to swiftly end his assailant.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: And you're sure the Soul Weapon used was the one that's been submitted as evidence?  
Thomas: That's right. I know this is the one. / I've learned a lot during my time here, and I've seen that members of the same species receive the same weapon. / For example, Mr. Wilde, do you happen to own a bow like this? It uses arrows of light.  
Nick: ...! As a matter of fact, I do. That's some pretty sound logic. / Do you have anything else to back up your claim about the weapon?  
Thomas: Well, I should let you know that while my memory of the physical world is incredibly vague... / I retain plenty of memories from my time in this realm. In fact, I remembered the crime so clearly, I was able to illustrate it. / This is an illustration I made of the crime just before it happened. If it pleases the court, I would like to submit this as evidence.  
Ratigan: I have no objections to the witness's request, Your Honor. This is some decisive proof.  
Judge: Very well. This illustration is accepted into evidence.  
*Crime Illustration added to Court Record*  
Nick: (So... I've listened to every statement, and so far no contradiction. / Pressing has seemed to do the trick, but I still can't shake the feeling that something is very off about one of these statements. / Guess I'll have to give this story another listen.)

Nala: I'm sure it was just around 8 A.M. when I caught sight of the defendant walking down the path.   
Rico: I'm sure he didn't mean any harm, but that Weaselton guy made him think otherwise.  
Wolf: The weasel grabbed Hunter by the wrist, and they struggled for quite a while.  
Thomas: Then Hunter spawned the Soul Weapon in his free paw, and used it to swiftly end his assailant. *stop music*  
OBJECTION!

Nick: You know, Mr. Thomas, for someone with such a great memory, I'm surprised at you.  
Thomas: Hm? I don't see what you're getting at, Mr. Wilde.   
Nick: You don't really know all that much about this realm, do you? / Based on your testimonies, you implied that Hunter only had one free paw when he was assaulted. / Also, keep in mind that Hunter is a wolf, so his Soul Weapon would be a sword. / Not just any sword, however, but a broadsword. Mr. Lykos here also has one of these. / As you can see here, it is difficult to control with just one paw. It requires two to be of any use. / Now if Hunter only had one free paw at the time, how could he have handled his Soul Weapon in any way?!  
  
Thomas: Say what?!  
Nala: OH!  
Rico: Huh?!  
Wolf: Ack!  
*murmuring*  
*BANG*  
Judge: Order in the court! / Hmm... that is true, Mr. Wilde. It doesn't seem likely that the defendant could use that weapon effectively with just one paw.  
Nick: *nods* Exactly, Your Honor. This easily proves that the defendant couldn't have been the murderer.  
Thomas: But wait! Just because our testimonies implied Hunter had only one free paw doesn't mean it's true. / Isn't it possible he was empty-pawed when assaulted?  
Nick: Actually, no, it's not possible at all.  
Ratigan: Oh, really, Mr. Nicholas Wilde? Is that the case? / Well then, where's your proof that the defendant wasn't empty-pawed when he was attacked?  
*select your answer*  
Attorney's Badge  
Autopsy Report  
Soul Weapon  
Crime Illustration

TAKE THAT!  
Nick: I've got your proof right here. Thomas did a pretty good job with his drawing. / However, this contains the point I'm trying to make. This clearly shows that Hunter was holding something when attacked.   
[](https://sta.sh/01034gubvayv)

Judge: Is that... what kind of book is that?  
Nick: That? Actually, I'm not sure on that one.  
Alex: I recognize that! That's some special property there. / It's a book containing information about the Spirit Realm itself. / Things like Grudges, Soul Weapons, and other important topics. / I wonder what Hunter was doing with an item like that.  
Nick: Regardless of what he was carrying, this only proves our point. / *desk slam* Your Honor, as you can clearly see now, it would have been impossible for Jake Hunter to use his Soul Weapon! *stop music*  
OBJECTION!  
Ratigan: *grins* Tsk tsk tsk... Oh Wilde, do you really think this case is as simple as that? / We've only scratched the surface of this whole scenario. There's a very simple way to explain your contradiction. / What if the defendant had dropped this book when he was attacked by the victim?  
Nick: "What if?" You're gonna base this on a "what if?"  
Ratigan: Of course not. I have evidence of my own to back myself up. / Here's the proof you want, Wilde. The very book that Mr. Hunter was carrying. / It contains exactly what Mr. Lykos explained to us, and so much more. / And where was this found? Why, right at the scene of the crime, near where the victim was. / This is clear proof that Mr. Hunter actually did have the means to use his Soul Weapon on the victim.  
Nick: ....Aww, crap!  
  
Ratigan: Don't let your response out just yet, Wilde. There's one other thing about this book. / We discovered there was a certain page bookmarked here. It's in a very convenient spot. / If we were to open this up and take a look at that page, we would find a page all about Soul Weapons. / Specifically, the kind of weapon that would belong to a wolf. Now why might the defendant be looking at something like that? / Why else? He was learning how to use this new weapon, so that when the time comes...  
Alex: *desk slam* Wait just a minute! Jake may not be the kindest person, but he's not a killer!  
Ratigan: Really now, Mr. Lykos? Are you already that desperate, putting personal feelings before the facts? / *points* Keep that up, and I'll be certain that neither of you are qualified to stand in this courtroom!  
Nick: (This guy isn't holding anything back! He's willing to break us down emotionally to get his guilty verdict! / I can't let that happen! I gotta make sure both Alex and I stay strong, for Hunter's sake!)  
Ratigan: Ahem... Your Honor, I would like to add this book into evidence.  
*Spirit Realm Book added to Court Record*  
Ratigan: Now then, I think another testimony is needed to make things crystal clear. / Witnesses, I would like you to testify about anything regarding this book the defendant had at the time. / Can you do that for us?  
Nala: I will do my best, Prosecutor.  
Rico: Yeah... sure thing.  
Wolf: I remember it well. I'll tell you about it.  
Thomas: That I can do, Mr. Ratigan.  
Nick: (Despite the last contradiction being disproven, at least we've got another testimony in the works now. / It's not much of a lead, but who knows what will come next from our witnesses?) *stop music*

MOB TESTIMONY: About the Book *resume Mob Cross-Examination Moderato*  
Nala: Yes, I remember that book that the wolf was holding. He was reading it before he got attacked.  
Rico: I actually heard him reading out loud about his species' Soul Weapon. He seemed to be really into it.  
Wolf: I assume he finished the topic and bookmarked that page for later use.  
Thomas: Maybe he didn't really want to use the weapon for anything. Perhaps he was just curious. *stop music*

Judge: So... while you aren't certain about the planned use of the defendant's Soul Weapon... / you are certain that he was reading about it from the book that was at the crime scene, correct?  
Ratigan: Yes, Your Honor. That appears to be the summary of these testimonies.  
Nick: (I have a feeling this book holds more importance than we know right now. / As for the testimonies, I don't know if there's a contradiction in there or not, but it never hurts to look.)  
Judge: Mr. Wilde, will you cross-examine the witnesses this time?  
Nick: *nods* Of course, Your Honor. (Because if I didn't, the trial would pretty much end right here.)  
Ratigan: Hehe... Go on, Wilde. Do your worst.

CROSS-EXAMINATION: About the Book *resume music*  
Nala: Yes, I remember that book that the wolf was holding. He was reading it before he got attacked.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: Do you know what exactly he was reading about?  
Nala: I'm certain he was reading up on Soul Weapons. He seemed very eager to learn about the topic.   !  
Nick: ...And...anything else to add on that subject?   
Nala: Not that I can think of, no. I wish I could help you in some other way, Mr. Wilde.  
Nick: (I guess it's nice knowing she's somewhat on my side. So what does the next witness have to say on this?)

Rico: I actually heard him reading out loud about his species' Soul Weapon. He seemed to be really into it.   
HOLD IT!  
Nick: Why do you think he was so intent on learning about it?  
Rico: I think it's basically because he's a new guy to the Spirit Realm. In truth, so am I. / In fact, I gave him that book after I was done with it. Starting a new "life," so to speak, can be really difficult. / I'm sure he just wanted to understand what the heck was going on around him. / He took that book nearly everywhere with him. I was glad to see him so interested in the topics of the Spirit Realm.  
Nick: (I think part of his interest probably came from us as well, as he so kindly told us before the trial. / Maybe it was just a coincidence that he was reading up on the Soul Weapons when he was attacked. / But I can't use coincidence as evidence. I need something more solid.)

Wolf: I assume he finished the topic and bookmarked that page for later use.   
HOLD IT!  
Nick: Later use as in he would keep reading on the weapons, or just through the book?  
Wolf: Eh, who knows? I'm not gonna get caught up in his personal business. / Plus, I'm more of a doer than a thinker. I don't really like to think things through too much. I just like to wing it. / Besides, I didn't have any kind of interest in Hunter in the first place. I don't really care what he was doing before the crime.  
Nick: (Some help you are, Wolf. Maybe I should nickname you "Hunter 2.0".)

Thomas: Maybe he didn't really want to use the weapon for anything. Perhaps he was just curious.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: So... do you think there's a possibility he didn't know he had a Soul Weapon yet?  
Thomas: Hmm... there is a small possibility, but I highly doubt it. / Usually, the grant of a Soul Weapon also means a personal visit from a Primal Spirit. / At least, that's how I got mine. Before that, I was unaware they even existed. / If Hunter was reading up on Soul Weapons, then I assume he already had one, and he wanted to know just what it was. / ...That's my theory, at least.  
Nick: (He's pretty analytical about this situation, which is pretty admirable. / I'm glad I'm not the only one who's really trying to think this through. / ... / Hmm... no contradictions in sight, even after all that pressing. Is there anything else I could possibly do?)  
Alex: Hey Nick, I think I might have found something important during those testimonies.  
Nick: Give me what you have, Alex. Right now your guess is as good as mine.  
Alex: I noticed that one of the witnesses was acting a little strange during the testimony. / It was weird since they weren't even the ones being spoken to at the time. / It happened while you were pressing someone, so maybe go back and try the routine again.  
Nick: You know, I think I might have spotted that as well. I just didn't know what it was. / (Let's see if Alex is right here. I think it happened when I was speaking to Nala...)

Nala: Yes, I remember that book that the wolf was holding. He was reading it before he got attacked.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: Do you know what exactly he was reading about?  
Nala: I'm certain he was reading up on Soul Weapons. He seemed very eager to learn about the topic.   !  
Nick: (There! That's what Alex and I noticed! / When Nala mentioned that last statement, Rico started acting up a bit. I wonder why.)  
Alex: I think I get it now. / There's a lot of witnesses here, and they're all listening to each other's testimonies. / However, a witness may say something that another doesn't remember, or doesn't agree on. / If we could find a witness who fits that scenario, we could possibly find more inconsistencies, and then contradictions.  
Nick: So if I were to press Rico now while I'm supposed to be talking to Nala... / I could catch him by surprise and press some new information out of him.   
Alex: It's worth a shot. Let's try that out. *stop music*

HANG ON!  
Nick: Rico! I have a quick question for you!  
Rico: Wuh-huh?! Oh, um, sure, Mr. Lawyer. What is it?  
Nick: As I was speaking with Nala, I noticed you acting a little peculiar. / Nala mentioned Hunter being very eager regarding the topic of Soul Weapons. / When she said that, you reacted and started fidgeting. Is there something you're not telling us?  
Rico: Oh, it's... it's really nothing. I just, uh... had something in my fur.  
Nick: *desk slam* No, Rico. You're bluffing and you know it. Tell us what you're hiding!  
Rico: Aah! W-Well... okay... / Like I said, I heard Hunter reading that information out loud, and he seemed really into it. / However, he wasn't into it... in a good way. He actually sounded pretty frustrated to me. / After a little while, he slammed the book shut and said, "I'll never understand these dang weapons!" / So to me, he didn't seem all that eager. As a result, Nala's statement ended up confusing me.   
Nick: ...! So... Hunter never understood the Soul Weapon, huh? / Rico, thank you. You've told us something very important.  
Rico: Really? What's that?  
Nick: I want everyone to pay close attention. / Hunter may have experience with weapons in the physical world, but Soul Weapons are a different matter. / Rico said that Hunter was not able to understand the use of Soul Weapons. / In order to use one, I'm sure you would have to have the knowledge, but Hunter never gained that knowledge. / So, if Hunter is inexperienced, how would he be able to even spawn a Soul Weapon, let alone murder someone with it? *resume Objection*  
Rico: Wah-huh?!  
*murmuring*  
*BANG*  
Judge: Order in the court! I demand order! / Another impressive path of logic, Mr. Wilde. Thanks to these witnesses, you have pointed out something quite significant. / So... how could the defendant have used the weapon if he did not have a basic understanding of it?  
Nick: That's easy to answer. He didn't. After all, he's just a newbie to the Spirit Realm, and he only recently obtained the book. / I don't mean to make him sound unintelligent, but he can't comprehend the concept of Soul Weapons either. / Thus, he has no idea how to use them in any scenario!  
Rico: Woah! That's so right! And here I was thinking Hunter would actually kill a guy. *stop music*  
OBJECTION!  
Ratigan: *shakes head* Poor Mr. Wilde. You make it sound as if this logic is actually important. / Hmph... it is of barely any use to anyone's case. You are rushing a verdict, and it will lead to your downfall.  
Nick: ...Okay... and what's your point?  
Ratigan: You still lack proof that Mr. Hunter is incapable of using a Soul Weapon. / You see, just because he lacks knowledge of how to use his weapon does not mean he lacks experience. / And with experience comes some kind of knowledge. Allow me to prove this statement. / Mr. Hunter, if you would...  
Jake: ...

*resume Suspense*  
Nick: N...No way!  
Alex: He's got the weapon in his paws!  
Jake: Sorry, guys. I had to be honest here.  
Ratigan: While I admit that the defendant's knowledge on his weapon is minimal... / this also proves he has experience, and as a result, is capable of using this weapon by any means. / If it makes you feel any better, I will withdraw the charge of murder and instead claim that this crime was a matter of justifiable self-defense. / At this point, it seems much more likely that the killing was an unfortunate accident. / So, Mr. Wilde, how do you plea for the defendant now? If you plead self-defense, then it's possible that Mr. Hunter will not be sent to the flames. / However, if you still insist on not guilty, then be my guest.  
Nick: (Has it already come to this? I don't want Alex to lose an old friend. / But then again, I don't know of anything I could use to combat Ratigan's claims. / So... how should I plea for Hunter?)  
*select your answer*  
Justifiable self-defense  
Not guilty

Nick: *desk slam* Despite everything, I won't give up on my client. *stop music* / The defense will accept nothing but a complete acquittal for the defendant!  
Ratigan: Heh heh heh... an ambitious goal, but it is impossible. / Do you have any other evidence that can cast any kind of doubt now, other than what you have pointed out already? / If so, don't hesitate.  
Nick: ......  
Alex: ......  
Ratigan: You've answered my question. I don't see a need to prolong this trial any more. / Your Honor, let that gavel fall. It's time to end this.  
Nick: (Is there really... nothing left to do?)  
Judge: It seems there is nothing left to this case. / Now then, this court finds the defendant, Jake Hunter...

OBJECTION!  
*door slams open*

......  
Pathetic, all of you. You fail to dig deeper into this crime.   
When will you ever learn the meaning of truth?

Nick: Those voices...  
Alex: Is it really... them?  
  
Oinari: Your Honor, this trial is far from over. The evidence has not given its full story yet.  
Fenrir: As defenders of the law, it is our duty to ensure a fair trial is given to the defendant. / This verdict is being rushed, and we cannot allow unfair judgment to be passed.  
Nick: (These... these are the Primal Spirits of the fox and wolf, Oinari and Fenrir. / They're the very first of our species to ever exist, and also the ones who granted Alex and I our Soul Weapons. / However, they seem different. They're on two legs, and they seem to be keeping themselves hidden. I wonder why...)  
Judge: And... who might you two be?  
Oinari: Oh, us two? You could say we're strangers passing through.  
Fenrir: However, we are strangers who actually have the brains to see below ground and uncover more of this case. / You all play vital parts in discovering the truth, so act like it!  
Nick: Oinari... what are you and Fenrir doing here at a time like this?  
Oinari: ...It's been quite a while, Nick Wilde. I see you and Alex have changed quite a lot since the last... incident. / How is your bunny friend Judy doing? She's also been absent from this realm for quite a while.  
Nick: Answer my question! / ...Please?  
Fenrir: Oh yes, why we came here. / You see, Nick and Alex, we Primal Spirits believe that everyone is a good creature at heart. / Also, we have done some undercover investigating of our own, and we know the truth of this case. / We can say without a doubt that Jake Hunter is innocent. The harder part is convincing this courtroom of that fact.  
Alex: Tell us something we don't know.  
Oinari: Remember that book that Mr. Hunter carried before his attack? / That in itself is worthy enough of being separated from the rest of the evidence. / There is a lot of important information in just this book that is yet to be pointed out in our favor. / So... the prosecutor claims that Hunter has experience with using his Soul Weapon. That is true. / However... your claim, Nick, is also valid. You say it's impossible for Hunter to use his weapon to hurt someone. / Now you just need proof to keep this trial moving, and that book will give you what you need. / You can look up whatever you need to about Soul Weapons, spirit arts, or anything else. / This is the most important piece of evidence. Don't let it go to waste. / But even with this evidence, things are obviously going to get more difficult from here on out, so we'll stay by your side.   
Fenrir: We also know what courtroom roles are more fitting for you, so you may have to switch out occasionally. / That won't be a problem, will it?  
Alex: ...N-No. Not at all. I'm fine with that!  
Oinari: Now Nick, look carefully. There's something regarding the spirit arts that will give us more chances to succeed. Find it and present it without delay. *stop music*

TAKE THAT!  
Nick: ...This. This has to be it. / Mr. Ratigan, I've found the proof you've been asking for!  
Ratigan: ...You're bluffing. Where is this proof?  
Nick: This book that Hunter was carrying is the most important piece of evidence. / I'd like you to take a look at this passage regarding spirit arts. / While Hunter had the knowledge of spawning his Soul Weapon, it's practically useless without learning some kind of spirit art or special skill. / In order to learn a spirit art, you need to use a lot of effort and spiritual power. / However, once again, Hunter does not entirely understand how this works, as Rico explained to us. / In fact, he didn't even believe in this realm's existence when he was still alive. / As a result, he hasn't gained any spirit arts, so he can't use his weapon in any aggressive ways!  
  
Ratigan: Arrrrrgh!!  
*murmuring*  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
Judge: Order in the court! / This is a very good point, Mr. Wilde. Once again, it seems very unlikely that Mr. Hunter could have used his Soul Weapon. / So, now that we've heard this information, what else can we conclude?  
Nick: I believe the only conclusion is that Mr. Hunter has no means to murder Hans Weaselton. / Despite the fact that they did attempt to attack each other, the facts of the actual murder show that there's no possible way for either of them to kill. / There's obviously a third party that killed Mr. Weaselton, but that is currently unknown. *stop music*  
HOLD IT!

 

Wolf: Wait just a moment there! You're forgetting all the other aspects of this case! / There's still a good chance that Hunter committed this murder.  
Nick: ...? Care to explain, Wolf?  
Wolf: What about the victim? Why did he attack? Maybe there was something he did that would force Hunter to fight back and eventually kill him.  
Nick: ...In other words, you think there's still a motive for the defendant to kill the victim.  
Wolf: Exactly! Until we can figure out those things, I think a verdict would be rushed once again!  
Ratigan: The witness brings up a decent point in this case. / Your Honor, I would like to call a recess in order to review the new information that the defense has pointed out... / ...as well as to prepare the next testimonies on what the motive might be.  
Judge: I understand. This court will take a 15-minute recess. / Court is adjourned!  
*BANG*

May 28  
Spirit Courthouse  
Defendant Lobby No. 3  
  
Jake: ...Nick, tell me what the heck is going on. / I could hardly understand a single word of your reasoning in there.  
Nick: I don't blame you, Jake. Alex and I had trouble understanding it ourselves when we first encountered this realm. / Maybe if you had concentrated a bit harder on that book, you would get a grasp on everything. / Here's a tip: are you sure you weren't reading it upside-down?  
Jake: *snarl* Don't treat me like some kind of dunce, Nick. It's plain English. I know what I was reading. / I just hate having to live like this. I don't even know what I did to earn this... this Soul Weapon or whatever you call it.  
Alex: Maybe the Primal Spirits believe you can do some good here. / After all, you were a really good cop. That's what Nick told me, at least.  
Jake: ... / Even so, I'm still drawing a blank at pretty much everything around me. / Like those other two guys who were hiding themselves. What right did they have to just interrupt the trial like that?  
Oinari: ......  
Fenrir: ......  
Jake: Hey! I'm talking about you guys! Are you even listening?!  
Oinari: Are our identities that important to you? Do they benefit your current case?  
Fenrir: You will learn what you need to in due time, Mr. Hunter. / In the meantime, have trust in your lawyer, and have trust in us. We will protect you with our lives.  
Jake: H-Hey now... *spawns weapon* Cut it out with that kind of talk! It's creeping me out! / Maybe I'm not a murderer, but I sure as heck won't hesitate to chop you guys to bits if you don't tell me what's going on!  
Alex: No, Jake! You know you don't want to do that!  
Oinari: *raises paw* Peace, young one. Soon all the answers will come, and your soul will be at ease. / Now, as for you, Nick and Alex... remember why you have your spiritual abilities. / As a fox, Nick, you are very calculating and not too keen on getting your paws dirty. / You also have an expert ability in seeing the tiniest details and knowing that something is off. / You've been getting closer to the truth, one step at a time. At this rate, the trial will be over very soon.  
Fenrir: As a wolf, Alex, you take problems head on, and you also show protection for others. / In the past, you have acted as the savior for your friends, even in the worst of times, when you are the last man standing. / You are like the final line of defense in battle, and so you act as the strongest member of the force.   
Oinari: We will continue to assist you in this trial, but keep these things in mind. Don't forget what you are meant for in this realm.  
Jake: ...You and Alex have some weird mentors here, Nick. What's the deal with them?  
Nick: It's kind of a long story. We'll tell you later.  
Jake: Later, later... It's always later, isn't it? / Well, I guess that makes sense. If we lose, there won't be a later for me.   
Officer: The trial will resume shortly. Please return to the courtroom at once.   
Jake: ...Don't let me down, guys.  
Nick: We'll never let you down. You have my word on that.  
Alex: We've stayed strong up to this point. Time to take on Round 2!

To be continued...  
[__"**Turnabout Spirits part 2** Previously on Turnabout Spirits May 28 Spirit Courthouse Courtroom No. 3 *murmuring* *BANG* Judge: Court will reconvene for the trial of Jake Hunter. / Before the recess, the defense brought up some points that revealed the defendant could not have used the murder weapon properly. / However, it has also been brought to light that he still has a possible motive for murder; therefore, he is still under suspicion. / Mr. Ratigan, have you prepared the witnesses for testifying on this matter? Ratigan: Of course, Your Honor. / Long story short, the defendant killed the victim because he feared for his own life. After all, the victim was once a fierce criminal. / Our witnesses will now come to the stand and testify in detail about this topic. / Witnesses, are you certain you are all prepared to do this? Nala: *nods* Yes, Mr. Ratigan. I can explain this easily. Rico: Of course! You know I'm ready for anything! Wolf: Personally, I think this trial should have been over"](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Spirits-part-2-645558222)  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml641274735']=[] 


End file.
